


seraphim rising

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	seraphim rising

### _A03.01.01 The Ad Astra Era/in the heart/we are earth_

and the name of the tale is:

### seraphim rising

  
She went alone. Took her swiss army knife, spring water, gauze, a stake.

Was it prayer, or hope, or invocation? "Shaped by earth, and returned to earth now gone, return him here to me unbroken."

From earth to fire. He rose into power, intense, ecstatic, hearing the grass grow on the soil they'd carried. Part of the meadow; home ground. Alive, not human. The same old song.

Except, this time, into her arms. From earth to air, then. Into the breath of life. Not quite.

A long way back he came again, and down. In comfortable silence. Her hands wrapped his, so small to be so strong.

After the first unnecessary ragged breath: "Could you really do it, slayer?" Meaning the stake.

"Yes", she said, quiet and steady, looking into the fire of his still golden eyes.

"Right, then. All's well."

A pause. "But I remember who you are. And so do you."

Another. "Was it the same as this, for you?" From earth to fire.

"No. I woke weeping. Powerless. Alone. But I was never hungry." From air to water.

She bent to wash blood from his hands, wrap red in white. He was still seeing infrared, but what she saw she did not say. The same, and not the same. They had both been here before; they would be here again.

After a while: "I'm sorry anyway", she told him. "That I need you here."

"I know", he said. "But I'm all right."

More intimate than death, than love, than dust, that second rising.


End file.
